Parodi Junsu Sakti The Series
by Ruka Noda
Summary: "aku emang ga berubah... tapi kamu yang selama ini berubah!"   "ngapain si lu balik lagiii... aku enek tahu ngeliat kamu yang bolak-balik ngga pake kabar? lo pikir lu siaaaappeee?"   "mianhe Jaejoong ah.." Chapter 3A Update, RnR please :3
1. satu

Inspirated by : Kera Sakti Journey to the West

Author : Nodame!

Cast : DBSK , SJ

Genre : Adventure, Geje

Warning : alur gag jelas, don't like? Whatever… EYD GAG JELAS, INI FF HUMOR.

A/N : Ruka Noda N Ca_Latte is one person. Sankyuh...

.

.

.

PARODI JUNSU SAKTI the series

Chapter 1

.

Di sebuah sungai yang mengalir jernih laksana sungai dari surga, bunga berwarna-warni yang menghiasi tepian sungai, suasana tenang bagai di puncak gunung yang asri. sang guru yang duduk tenang bermeditasi bersama ketiga muridnya, sang guru yang bernama guru Yunho membuka matanya karena dia rasa sudah waktunya mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya lalu iapun berkata kepada ketiga muridnya.

"Junsu ah... (murid pertama), Yoochun (murid kedua), Changmin (murid ketiga)... ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" sampai guru Yunho sudah bersiap-siap dengan kudanya, ketiga muridnya belum juga bangkit dari duduknya.

"yah.. kenapa kalian... ayo cepat.." guru Yunho berusaha sabar.

murid pertama kemudian membuka matanya dan berkata dengan sangad cepat.

"guru, kami diam saja karena naratornya berisik sekali.. kami hanya memberinya kesempatan bicara karena setelah ini kami yang akan lebih banyak bicara, jadi kami tenang dulu untuk sementara waktu" sial...

"betul guru.. guru jangan merepotkan narator yang ingin bicara banyak itu, biarkan saja dulu.. guru tenanglah.." Yoochun berkata tanpa membuka matanya.

'YAH!' Changmin berusaha menenangkan narator "sudah kak, tenanglah.. hyung-hyungku memang jail.. nanti aku bilangin deh" akhirnya narator berhasil tenang dan kembali ke posisinya (didepan layar kaca).

akhirnya dengan hukuman dari guru Yunho mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanan, perjalanan mencari lagu suci, lagu yang telah lama hilang yang dapat menyelamatkan seluruh umat manusia.

"yah, dah berapa lama si kita jalan kayak begini?" kata Junsu sambil memainkan tongkat emasnya.

"sekitar.. tiga tahun lebih kak.." kata Changmin sambil ngutak-ngatik sempoa.

"lama ya... haah.. dah lama juga ga ketemu cewe cantik selain dewi Jaejoong.. aku jadi

kangen" Yoochun menebarkan pandangannya disepanjang pepohonan.

"tolooongg...! yah! tolong!"

"hei.. bukannya itu dewi Jaejoong?" Junsu langsung terbang dan menolong dewi Jaejoong yang tersangkut diranting-ranting pepohonan. Yoochun hanya manyun ngeliat dewi Jaejoong yang digendong Junsu.

"oh.. terima kasih junsu ah..." dewi Jaejoong lalu duduk di teratai terbangnya sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"salam dewi Jaejoong..." guru Yunho memberi hormat pada dewi Jaejoong.

"ah.. guru Yunho.. selamat siang..." Yoochun tambah manyun liat dewi yang keliatan caper itu.

"dewi ngapain si sampe nyangkut di puun? lagi nganggur ya?" Junsu duduk disamping dewi.

"yah! sopan lah dikit.. aku dewi tahu.. dasaar.. _babo_..." kata dewi sambil menunjuk Junsu.

"dewi.. hari ini rambutmu bagus... merah kayak mawar" Changmin nduluin Yoochun memuji dewi Jaejoong.

"wah, adik manis.. kamu sangad merhatiin aku...ehehehe" senyum dewi mampu menyihir Yoochun sampai air liurnya keluar.

_ 'ssstt.. ni cerita paan si..?' guru Yunho nanya narator._

_ 'udah.. ikutin aja... ni kan parodi oom..'_

"yah.. Yoochun, lu kenape?" Junsu ngeliat iler Yoochun.

"ah.. engga..."

"oh my goat! aku lupa..." dewi Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya.

"kenape dee?" Junsu sok akrab.

"kok dee?" protes guru Yunho.

"kan namanya dewi Jaejoong, guru... dewi.. dee getho.."

"ane kesini kan emang nyari ente-ente..." kata dewi.

"masa si dee? (akhirnya jadi panggilan akrab juga) kangen juga ma aku ya?" Yoochun mbenerin topinya.

"engga! (jawab dewi dengan suara cowonya) eh, engga kok.. ane.. nyari guru Yunho..."

"ada apa dee?" jawab guru Yunho. lho kok ikut-ikutan?

"kahyangan diserang!" katanya dengan suara lantang.

"uuuuuaaaaapppppaaaa? hal penting kayak gitu lu lupa? ga becus banged jadi dewi lu.. pikun banged..." kata Yunho sambil berkali-kali mukul kepala dewi Jaejoong sama tongkatnya, dewi pun langsung koma tiga tahun tiga hari dua malem (ga deng.. kelamaen..) "eh..." Yunho menyadari perbuatan khilafnya... ketiga muridnya berpelukkan tanda takut.

"astaghfirullah..." kata Yunho, lho?

"ane ga papa.. ga mama juga... eum... mianhe.. ane mang pelupa kronis.."

"lanjutin dee.. mang serangan dari sape?" kata Junsu sambil gelantungan di puun.

"dia.. siluman mimpi.. kibummie.."

"yah, dia kan bocah imut-imut dari korea sono dee? kok bisa nyampe sini?" akhirnya Junsu mulai serius.

"mungkin dia lagi mertamu hyung.." kaya Changmin (akhirnya ngomong juga, batin Changmin) "kagak kok.." Changmin membela diri.

"itu dia.. dia kekahyangan nyariin Yoochun" Yoochun kaget karena dia ngerasa de javu banged ma cerita ini.

"kok aku dee?" Yoochun jadi penasaran.

"meneketehe... gara-gara dia ngga nemuin kamu.. akhirnya dia ngamuk-ngamuk, kaisar kangin ngutus aku nyari kalian..."

"gimana keadaan permaisuri teukie?" tanya Changmin.

"dia aman.. dia dah aku sembunyiin di pagodanya panglima kyuhyun."

"baguslah.." kata Changmin lega.

"sekarang... ayo kita ke kahyangan nolongin kaisar kangin!" kata Junsu sambil memandang langit.

"eh, Junsu.. kahyangan bukan disitu.." kata dewi.

"lha? mang dimana?"

"dah pindah tahu.." dewi mengayunkan daun bawang kebanggaannya ke tanah, seketika muncul bunyi tring tring tring...

"ayo masuk..." rupanya dewi Jaejoong membuka pintu antar dimensi (bweee canggih bu..) satu persatu mereka masuk ke dalam tanah. setelah semuanya masuk kedalam tanah, dewi udah ngga tahan lagi.. dia membuat semua orang pingsan kecuali Yoochun.

"yah.. kenape ni anak-anak?" Yoochun kaget ngeliat semuanya pingsan dan tinggal dia dan dewi Jaejoong aja.

"dewi.. kok?" dewi Jaejoong segera mendekati Yoochun dan memandangnya lembut, semakin dekat.. dan dekat.. Yoochun merasa sangad senang karena orang yang dia cintai.. Yoochun memejamkan mata.

"yah! kibummie!" Yoochun kaget ma suara itu, Junsu berusaha kerasa agar suaranya terdengar Yoochun, posisi mukanya yang memakan tanah sangad ngga mengenakkan. lalu kibum ngucapin mantra..

"pada hitungan ketiga.. saya akan membawa anda menuju ke alam bawah sadar anda... sebelum saya menepuk tangan saya kalian semua akan ada di alam bawah sadar anda.. 1... 2... 3..." klik... Junsu, changmin dan Yunho kembali tidur. ternyata mantra ini lebih ampuh daripada mantra pembuat tidur yang lain, halus.. nyaman dan berwibawa, lho? kok mbahas itu?.

"hyung? lu kenape?" Yoochun ingin menuju Junsu tapi tangannya ditahan, Yoochun melihat orang yang memegang tangannya.

"Yoochun hyung.. aku kangen..." kata kibum sambil memeluk Yoochun.

"yah! kibummie... apaan si?" Yoochun berhasil mundur beberapa langkah.

"aisshhh.. ketahuan juga penyamaran susah payahku.." kibum duduk bersila.

"mana dewi Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun.

"kamu masih suka ma dia ya?"kibum kesal melihat kenyataan ini.

"apa?" Yoochun masih belum sadar dia udah di tipu.

"aku tu nyamar jadi dewi Jaejoong Yoochun bego... supaya bisa ketemu ma kamu.. kalo ngga gitu.. kamu ngga bakal mau ketemu ma aku.. hiks.."

"trus.. serangan di kahyangan ntu?" tanya Yoochun.

"ya ga mungkin lah hyung.. aku kan ga sesakti ntu.. ku cuman ahli mainin mimpi ma nidurin orang ups! maksudnya.. bikin orang lain tidur gitu..." Yoochun melihat kibum.

"kenapa sampe seperti ini?" Yoochun sedih karena dari tadi bukanlah dewi Jaejoong yang disisinya.

"soalnya hyung ngga nganggep aku dongsaengmu... hyung jahat.." kata kibum sambil duduk di pojokan dan muterin jari-jarinya ditanah.

"..." Yoochun jadi ngearasa bersalah.

"yang dipikirin cuman dewi Jaejoong mulu.. aku jadi sebel.. dan benci banged ma hyung.." kata kibum.

"mianhe kibummie.." kata Yoochun.

"jangan gara-gara dewi Jaejoong itu mirip ma mantanmu doong...aku dilupain gitu aja.." rupanya kibum tahu alesan Yoochun sebenernya tentang dewi Jaejoong.

"aku pindah kekorea gara-gara kesel ma kamu hyung..." kibum merasa kekesalannya memuncak, dengan kekuatan pengendalian pikiran membuat Yoochun muntah darah. ilmu dingin kibum yang sangad sulit di tandingi oleh kaisar kangin sekalipun.

"mianhe kibum..." Yoochun ngga bisa berkata-kata selain mengatakan maaf pada adiknya itu. tubuh Yoochun ambruk.. tapi dia masih bisa bernafas.. walopun sulit.. dia akan terus berusaha untuk hidup.

tak! kibum menepuk tangannya membuat tiga orang itu kembali sadar. Changmin paling awal ngeliat Yoochun yang udah ngga berdaya.

"hyung..." Changmin segera memberi pertolongan pertama dengan ilmu ninja penyembuhnya, cakra Changmin mengaliri bagian yang terluka.

"husky... bertahanlah.." kata Junsu.

"yah! kibummie.. lo apain dia?" kata Junsu kesel.

"..." kibum ngga menjawab.

"aissshh..." Junsu bersiap menyerang kibum dengan tongkatnya, tapi guru Yunho mencegahnya dan mendekati kibum.

"kami tahu.. kau ngga sengaja.. dan.. kalo terjadi apa-apa ma Yoochun pasti kamu orang yang paling sedih kan.. aku yakin kamu ngga serius marah ma Yoochun.." kata Yunho sambil membelai rambut kibum.

"Yunho hyung..." kibum memeluk Yunho dan menangis. beberapa menit kemudian, Yoochun kembai bisa bernafas dengan bebas... dia melihat adiknya yang masih memeluk Yunho..

"kibummie.." Yoochun memegang tangan kibum.

"mianhe hyung..." kata kibum.

"udah.. nda papa.. nda mama..." Yoochun memeluk adiknya.

gubrrrkkkaaassss...

dari belakang mereka kayak ada suara orang jatuh.

"aaaiiishhh... gaunku kottooooorrr..." rengek nya.

"yah.. sape thu?" kata Yunho. Changmin tiba-tiba berbisik ma Junsu "hyung, dari tadi gutu bahasanya gak formal ya.. biasanya kan gimana gitu.." Junsu pun menimpali "yah.. ntar lama-lama juga ketahuan aslinya khekhekhekhe" mereka berdua terkekeh. Yunho mendekati asal suara jatuh tadi.

"eh.. dewi.. lagi ngapain..." Yunho meraih kedua tangan dewi Jaejoong.

"wah.. sekarang lagi begaya angel.." komentar Junsu.

"ada sayap palsunya.." kata Changmin.

dewi Jaejoong berdiri dengan anggunnya, rambutnya yang panjang terurai menutupi gaun pink halusnya, tiba-tiba Yunho mengecup punggung tangan kiri dewi Jaejoong.

"kayak pangeran ketemu putri.." Junsu semakin paham jalan cerita ini.

"kayak romeo n juliet.." kata Changmin sambil ngangguk-ngangguk diikuti Junsu. Yoochun dan kibum memandang pemandangan aneh tersebut.

"ah.. Yunnie.. kamu tetep aja sopan ya... ehehe" dewi Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"dewi... ada pa kesini?" tanya Yoochun merusak keharmonisan Yunho ma Jaejoong.

"eh,.." Yunho langsung ngumpetin tangannya.

"Yoochun perusak suasana..." kata Junsu.

"padahal dikit lagi tuh" Changmin mulai mikir yang aneh.

"lu tu nak kecil jangan mbayangin yang engga-engga.."

"ehehehe hyung tahu aje.."

"ehe.. Yoochun sshi.. eum... aku kesini" berjalan mendekati kibum.

"akan membawanya pergi.."

"untuk dihukum?" tanya Yoochun.

"oh.. kagag.. cuman disuruh ikut seminar gitu.. kaisar kangin belakangan ni susah tidur juga.."

"seminar?" Yunho kaget dengar kata canggih gitu dari dewi Jaejoong.

"iye.. seminar.. (dewi Jaejoong kesel ma Yunho yang keliatan ngremehin dia) tentang 'cara yang baik dan benar memasuki alam sadar' buat dewa-dewa di kahyangan yang susah tidur.. gitu.."

"lha.. kibum ngapain disana?" Yoochun masih ngga ngerti.

"ya dia jadi pembicaranya lah.." kata Jaejoong enteng.

"heh?"

"masa?"

"ape bisa?"

"yang bener aje?" komen terakhir dari Yunho bikin semuanya tiba-tiba aja ilfil ma dia.

"ini juga atas dasar rekomendasiku kok.. kemaren pas aku susah tidur.. kibum ku panggil kesini dari korea trus nidurin aku.. eh, maksudnya bikin aku kembali tidur nyenyak githu..." dewi Jaejoong menggandeng tangan kibum ketempat semula ia jatuh, dan tiba-tiba sedetik kemudian mereka udah ada di permukaan bumi lagi.

"ya udah.. ku pinjem dulu deh ya, Yoochun.."

"bawa ja deh.. sekalian kaasih pelatihan apa kek gitu supaya dia punya kerjaan.." kata Yoochun.

"hyung..." rengek kibum.

"oh. gitu.. ya de entar.. aku ma panglima kyuhyun ngajarin dia main starcraft aja... ya bum?" kata dewi, kibum mengangguk senang.

"oke.. aku pulang dulu.. semuanya.." dewi Jaejoong memandang sedih kesemua orang disitu.

"ga usah belagak sedih deh.. ntar juga ketemu lagi kok dew.." kata Junsu.

"guru.. lagi ditunggu tu .." kata Changmin. kamu emang paling manis Changmin.. tahu aja aku mau apa.. ehehhehe batin dewi Jaejoong.

"ehm.. dewi..." kata Yunho.

"iya.." jawab dewi halus.

Yoochun merasa hatinya remuk, patah-patah sambil goyang gergaji, kayang trus nyanyi saya si putri... si putri.. sinden panggung.. lho?.. cintanya kembali hancur, kalo diitung-itung ini udah yang ke 15 kalinya dalam bulan ini.

"untuk berikutnya... aku minta cinderella..." kata guru Yunho sambil menatap mata dewi Jaejoong.

"ehehehe.. baiklah oppa.. tunggu ya.. aku cari sepatu kacanya dulu.. bubbye...muuach.." dewi Jaejoong (yang sedang genit) dan kibum (yang sedang senang mo diajarin main starcraft) lalu terbang menuju kahyangan.

"wah.. akhirnya pergi juga..." Junsu memandang langit.

"cintaku hancur..." kata Yoochun pelan.

"hyung.. ada desa disana.. ntar hyung hunting-hunting aja disana gimana?" kata Changmin.

"heh? bener juga tu.. ayok kita kemon!" mereka bertiga kembali bersemangat, sekarang giliran Yunho yang lesu.

'kan udah ketemu dewi Jaejoong, kok Yunho lesu?' kata narator.

'ane kan jadi tambah kangen na... kapan-kapan ceritana dilanjutin lho ya.. masa gini duang gua ma dewi Jaejoong na...'

'ooh.. sori deh.. ntar jatah lu gue banyakin ma dewi Jaejoong' busseett.. perasaan bagiannya dah banyak banged ma Jaejoong tadi.

series 1. fin.

Review? O_O?


	2. dua

**Inspirated by : ****Kera Sakti Journey to the West**

**Author : Nodame**

**Cast :**** DBSK , SJ **

**Genre : ****Geje, Shonen-Ai.**

**Warning : ****alur gag jelas, don't like? Whatever… EYD GAG JELAS/ACAK2AN, INI FF HUMOR, bukan ROMANCE. **

**Pairing : Acak.. Jangan terlalu berharap. Maaf buat para Shipper, disini cuman ringan aja couplenya… ga terlalu dominan… karena mencocokkan dr parodinya yang memang minim kisah cinta (?). yah, ini ff gue.. suka-suka gue. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. (yang nunggu Yunjae n couple lain, maaf ya kalau masih minim… ini demi kepentingan cerita, sekarang geje2an dulu… kisah cintanya entaran.. ini proses…)**

.

.

.

PARODI JUNSU SAKTI 2

.

.

Pagi yang indah, di kahyangan tumben banged berasa sepinya ngga kayak biasanya orang-orang lalu lalang, entah itu sekedar anak kecil yang main gundu bareng diddepan gerbang atau para dewa dewi yang saling beranji bertemu untuk berolahraga bersama, para penjagapun laksana raib hilang ditelan awan...

WOOIII... PADA KEMANA SI ORANG-ORANG?

"Kibum ah... aku perlu bantuan!" suara panglima Kyuhyun menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"baik panglima... bantuan akan segera datang!" sahut Kibum semangat.

"Dewi Jaejoong! kamu ngga papa?" Kyuhyun khawatir keadaan Dewi Jaejoong yang semakin terdesak.

"Oh my Goat! Tidaaaakkkkk... panglima.. tooolong! aku ngga sanggup lagiii" katanya ngga kalah keras dengan Kyuhyun dan bunyi dentuman peledak disekitar mereka.

"Dewi! bertahanlaaaahhhh" ujar Kyuhyun.

"andweee! aku kaaaallllaaahhh..." Dewi Jaejoong terkapar ngga berdaya. perjuangannya hanya sampai disini, teman-temannya ngga sempet nolongin karena banyaknya lawan yang datang... Kyuhyun terus berusaha dengan segala taktik dan strategi perangnya, dibelakangnya Dewa (Siluman) Mimpi Kibum membantunya sekuat tenaga, tapi percuma hal itu sama sekali ngga menolong.. mereka kalah di hari ini.

"waaahhh..."

"yaaahhh..."

"hei hei.. sampai kapan kalian mo main-main ha?" Dewi Sungmin, seorang Dewi pengajar dewa dewa sekian ratus tahun lamanya, bener-bener kewalahan dengan anak-anak jaman sekarang ini... kalo ngga Kyuhyun yang udah mengharumkan nama Kahyangan di jagad ini sebagai Dewa pertama yang ikut Olimpiade Matematika di kejuaraan Dewa-Dewa Yunani beberapa tahun yang lalu, pastilah sekarang ngga ada yang namanya Notebook dan Laptop memasuki pasaran Kahyangan yang makin marak gara-gara ada tawaran jaringan internet berbasis wireless yang lagi ngadain promosi besar-besaran, dengan bonus dan gratisan download di waktu-waktu tertentu, membuat segala aktifitas di Kahyangan melemah.

"Dewi Sungmin... kami akan mengakhirnya segera, tenanglah" Kyuhyun menenangkan orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

"kalian ini.. dasar masih muda.. main-main terus.. Kyuhyun. kamu kan panglima... kenapa main begituan terus si?" Sungmin bingung dengan pertumbuhan anak sekarang.

"ibu... ini tren.. waktu di Yunani-" Kyuhyun berusaha membela diri.

"Yunani.. Yunani.. aku dah bosen dengernya.. sekarang kamu mesti stand by di depan kaisar Kangin, cepet!" Kyuhyun ngga ada pilihan selain pergi menghadap Kaisar Kangin. sementara Dewi Jaejoong dan Kibum hanya terdiam melihat kemarahan Dewi Sungmin.

"Dewi Jaejoong, tolong matikan laptop Kyuhyun ya..."

"baik.." lalu Dewi Sungmin pergi entah kemana.

"aaiisshhh... (Dewi Jaejoong mengeluh dengan suara besarnya) main aja ngga boleh.."

"Dewi... aku dah berhari-hari disini.. aku bosan.. pergi main yuk.." ajaknya.

"maaf Kibummie.. tapi setelah ini aku mau nglatih trainee dewa dewi baru.. apa kamu mo ikut?" Dewi Jaejoong mematikan Laptop.

"yah... apa boleh buat..." akhirnya Kibummie ngikutin Dewi Jaejoong ke ladang teratai tempat tinggalnya.

Sementara itu, Panglima Kyuhyun sampai di kediaman Kaisar Kangin,

"Yang Mulia memanggil saya?" Kaisar Kangin kaget ngeliat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya.

"oh.. panglima Kyu.. kebetulan.. ayo ke ruang kerjaku.." Kyuhyun mengikuti kaisar di belakang.

"selamat pagi Panglima Kyu... hehehehe" para dayang sering menyapa panglima Kyuhyun yang tampan dan baik hati ples gaul boo... sering banged keluar negri, jago matematika, tajir, pinter nyanyi, selalu menang disetiap pertempuran.. kurang apa lagi coba.. yang paling oke thu.. dia JOMBLO.. tepatnya.. High Quality Jomblo.. duuh.. rugi deh kalo ketemu tapi ga nyapa.. lumayan buat cuci mata getho... gyahahahahaha *narator kumat*

"kesini panglima..." Kaisar membawa Panglima Kyuhyun ke depan laptopnya. "apa strategimu?" Panglima Kyuhyun kaget setengah idup, ternyata kaisarpun udah terkena demam game online...

.

Ladang Teratai, tempat tinggal Dewi Jaejoong...

Kibummie yang memilih tinggal di danau untuk menenangkan pikiran daripada ikut dewi mengajar dewa dewi yang baru sekaligus untuk kembali memikirkan strategi di game berikutnya (lho?), tergoda ngeliat ikan mas yang dari tadi caper banged muter-muter di bawah kakinya.

"yah... gede banged ni ikan?" Kibum ingin memegang ikan itu, tapi si ikan keliatan sombong banged.

"hehehe.. mirip si Yoochun" tiba-tiba si ikan menjelma jadi seorang pria ganteng, ngga kalah ma panglima kyuhyun.

"anyeong haseyo..." sapanya.

"eh? si ikan?" Kibum kaget.

"aku Yesung.. si ikan mas berumur ratusan tahun yang sisiknya berkhasiat melapisi tubuhku agar telihat cantik, pintar bernyanyi 'Hey eejen geuman naegae wahjooleh Jungmahl michil gutman gatah yeah' _..._dan jago ngedance, ga kalah ma Eunhyuk superjunior the machine dance" setelah berlenggak-lenggok ngedance ga karuan, Yesung berhenti "inilah aku...!" teriaknya sambil salam telapak tangan.

"kamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"aku Kim Kibum.. Dewa (siluman) Mimpi"

"aaihh... manisnya..." puji Yesung.

"lalu?" Kibum merasa masih ada yang kurang.

"...'lalu'..?" Yesung berpikir keras.

"lagi ngapain kamu disini?"

"oh! ya.. aku cuman pengen duduk sebagai manusia ja.. bosen jadi ikan mulu..."

"pasti kamu ngga berani merubah wujud kalo ada Dewi Jaejoong ya?" tebak Kibum, tapi bagi Yesung itu sudah sangad menusuk relung hatinya.

"eeh.. ehehe ya.. begitulah..." Yesung tertawa Kecil.

"pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bisa berevolusi kayak gini... ya kan?"

"ah.. rasanya tatapanmu itu bisa mbaca pikiranku ya.. apa.. kamu mentalist.. ya kayak deddy corbuzier gitu.. sedikit bisa baca pikiran orang? ha?"

"bukan lah... aku cuman dewa (siluman) mimpi... aku hanya bisa menganalisis pikiran orang... menebak.."

"oh..." Yesung agak kecewa mendengarnya.

"Noona Jaejoong kah?" muka Yesung langsung merah padam.

"dia.. pandai menarik hati pria-pria rupanya..." Kibum membasahi kedua tangannya dengan air kolam.

"dah lama banged... sekitar.. dua ratus lima puluh tujuh tahun sejak pertama kali kami bertemu dan dia memeliharaku disini.." kata Yesung mulai bercerita.

"hebat.. belum seribu tahun udah berevolusi gini.." Kibum duduk di salah satu daun teratai yang lebar.

"sebelum itu aku dah berumur dua ribu tahun bego..."

"oh. jadi... Yesung hyung... hahaha"

"ah.. Dewi Jaejoong segera datang.. aku pergi dulu" wuuuzz... Yesung langsung berubah jadi ikan dan pergi menjauh dari Kibum.

"Kibum ah..." panggil Dewi Jaejoong.

"Dewi.. ada apa?"

"kamu bisa nemenin aku belanja ngga?" Kibum melongo.

"aku mau beli sepatu kaca, hehehe"

"apa besok mau ketemu Yunho hyung?" Jaejoong tersenyum malu "aku kenal Cinderella.. mau kursus sebentar?"

"dimana?"

"Disney.." kata Kibum.

"Hebat! ayo kita ke Indonesiaaaaaaa!" teriak Jaejoong senang.

"bukan Indonesia, tapi Jepang..."

"oh, ya.. apapun itu... ayo cepat..!"

"yah.." sedetik Dewi Jaejoong dan Kibum dah melesat ke Disney.

"Yunho...?" Yseung kembali ke wujud manusia... siapa dia? kenapa Dewi Jaejoong... ? Apa.. dia pacarnya?

Di Bumi... rombongan Yunho sedang kelaparan, dua hari ini sama sekali ngga melewati pedesaan yang ada hanya hutan yang ngga jelas tumbuhan yang tumbuh disekitar mereka.

"guru... aku lapar.." keluh Changmin.

"kamu kan selalu lapar..." kata Junsu sambil lompat kesana kesini.

"Junsu ah.. tenanglah.. aku cape ngeliat kamu yang hiperaktif gitu..." guru Yunho pun lapar tapi dia ngga pernah mengeluh, dia berharap Dewi Jaejoong segera menemuinya dan memberi mereka barang mie ramen atau fast food lainnya, ato sekedar cappucinno ato vanilla latte kesukaan mereka berdua, disini bahkan pohon pisangpun ngga ada.

"hei.. ada danau!" teriak Yoochun.

"bagus! sapa tahu ada ikannya.. ayo Yoochun!" Junsu langsung memimpin, sementara Yunho berkata "Alhamdulillah..." ehehehe sangkin cepatnya, tongkat Junsu jatuh ke dalam danau.

wuuusszzzz...

Junsu dan Yoochun kaget ngeliat sesuatu yang nampak kedua matanya, "saingan lu Yoochun.. siluman ikan mas datang juga akhirnya.." Junsu berbisik.

"apa yang kamu jatuhkan... tongkat perunggu, perak atau emas?"

"wah, cowo cantik..." komentar Yoochun.

"namaku Yesung.. si ikan emas..."

"tongkat emas.." jawab Junsu, yesung pun langsung mengembalikan tongkat Junsu dengan aura yang di sekitar tubuhnya.

"ah, gomawoo.." kata Junsu, dan merekapun saling menunduk.

"siapa disini yang bernama Yunho?" katanya. dari kejauhan Changmin membantu gurunya menuruni tanah yang becek.. ngga ada ojek..

"ade ape ma guru gue?" tanya Junsu kesel, berani manggil guru gue sembarang begitu.. dia kira dia siapa? gue yang ganteng en hebat ni aja ngga berani manggil guru kayak begitu.

"ah.. aku cuman pengen ngajakin duet bareng... ya kagak lah... aku cuman pengen tahu aja.. siapa dia itu"

"tuh orangnya.." Yoochun nunjuk orang berpakaian serba putih. yesung segera mendekati Yunho, tapi yang dia lihat bukan Yunho, tapi seorang pria tinggi nan imut-imut di sebelah Yunho, Changmin.

"anda mencari saya?" Yunho merasa.

"ah.. Yunho?" kata-katanya untuk Yunho tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada Changmin.

"wajahmu mengallihkan duniaku... ups!" Yesung menyadari kalimat ngelanturnya dan segera kembali pada Yunho. "Yunho.. apa hubunganmu ma Dewi Jaejoong?" Yunho kaget berkarung-karung.. apa rahasia mereka sudah menyebar secepat ini?

"eh?" Yunho terpaku. "dia adalah Dewi junjunganku.." katanya kemudian.

"jadi sekedar fans ya? pengagum berat?" Yesung menyimpulkan asal-asalan.

"benar" daripada harus njelasin lagi, mending di iyain aja, pikir Yunho.

"BOHONG!" yesung menarik kerah Yunho.

"Changmin ...! jagain guru!" tanpa sadar, Junsu dan Yoochun tertarik ke bawah air.

"hyuuungg!" Changmin bingung nolongin yang mana dulu.

"Changmin.. slametin hyung mu.." kata Yunho.

"huh.. sok kuat.." hardik Yesung. Changmin akhirnya mendorong yesung sampai keluar dari mangkuk air di bawahnya.

"akh..." Yesung kesakitan badanya nabrak puun.

"jangan macem-macem ya..!" Changmin agak-agak takut berdiri didepan gurunya.

"sial..." Yesung akan kembali ke mangkuknya tapi Changmin telah menumpahkan isinya.. yesung semakin terpojok... tanpa air dia ngga bisa ngapa-ngapain.

"bwwwuuuaaahhh.." dari danau, Yoochun nylametin Junsu yang ga bisa berenang ke tepi danau.

"hyung!" Changmin membantu Yoochun. merasa aman Yunho meminta penjelasan dari yesung.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya begitu?"

"..." yesung hanya bisa misuh-misuh dalam hati, ngga bisa ngomong bebas. tiba-tiba dia merasakan cakra Dewi Jaejoong mendekat, tapi percuma dia belum bisa kembali ke wujud ikannya, bisa-bisa dia mati.

"Yunnie…." Dewi Jaejoong segera sampai didepan Yunho. benar seperti apa yang diminta Yunho, dewi Jaejoong sekarang berpakaian ala cinderella lengkap dengan sepatu kacanya.

"selamat siang dewi (ku).." cantik... kata Yunho.

"kamu ngga papa? ngga mama?"

"saya ngga papa dan ngga mama dewi..."

"eh, tunggu sebentar... Yesung sshi.. kenapa..." Dewi Jaejoong duduk bersimpuh diatas teratainya.

"dewi.. mengenaliku?" dari belakang Kibummie mengambil air lagi untuk Yesung dan mengembalikan Yesung ke mangkuk itu.

"kamu ga apa?" tanya Kibum.

"ya.. aku baik-baik saja" kata yesung.

"kenapa yesung sshi?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"karena aku yang bodoh ini.. mencintaimu dewiii..." teriak yesung. dewi Jaejoong dan Yunhonie terdiam.

"dari dulu aku hanya bisa berharap kamu juga mencintaiku.. tapi.. kenapa setelah sekian tahun... kamu malah memilih DIA!" kata Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca menunjuk Yunho dengan kesal.

"jika cinta diaaa... jujurlah padaku.. tinggalkan aku disinii tanpa senyumanmu.. jika cinta dia-" dewi Jaejoong menyumpal mulut kibummie dengan sepatu kacanya.

"berisik..." dewi Jaejoong berkata dengan suara aslinya. "yesung sshi.. aku menyayangimu.. sama seperti menyayangi seluruh ikan peliharaanku.. aku mesti bagaimana.. aku ngga bisa mencintai seekor ikan.. ku tak bisaaaaa~~~..." dewi Jaejoong nyanyiin sedikit bait lagu slank.

"mungkin ini memang jalan takdirku.. mengagumi tanpa dicintai.." yesung sshi menangis "ku ingin kau tahu.. diriku disini menanti dirimu.." Kibum mengusap-usap pundak yesung sambil menyanyikan lagu band kesayangannya, Purple. #plak

"mianhe yesung shi.. sorry, sorry-" dewi Jaejoong dan Yunho lalu kompak ngedance sorry sorry.

"kita ini.. hidup dijaman apa si sebenernya.."

'Junsu ngerasa dicuekin.'

"kagak!" bentak Junsu.

'mianhe mianhe...'

"kagag tahu bang.. kita ngikutin alur aja deh kagag usah protes" jawab Changmin sambil memanggul Junsu. Yoochun hanya merasa tertarik dengan drama percintaan terlarang antara manusia dan seorang dewi, gimana kalo sampai kaisar kangin tahu? pasti mereka bisa dihukum sangad berat, berat kalo disuruh manggul gunung di sepanjang hidupnya. Yoochun geleng-geleng kepala tandanya pasrah.

Setelah selesai merampungkan satu sesi dance sorry sorry, kibum dan yesung tampak bergembira dan bertepuk tangan.

plok plok plok plok...

"cape..." keluh dewi Jaejoong.

"ayo kita makan ikan bakar!" teriak Junsu dibelakang yesung, bikin dia hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Changmin.

"aahh.. so swweeett..." ujar Yoochun.

"wah.. akhirnya Changmin kebagian scene juga" kata dewi Jaejoong.

"ah." imut nian ni bocah... duh lama-lama..

"to-tolong hyuuunnggg..." rengek Changmin.

"aish..." Junsu menolong Changmin dari monster ikan yesung.

"sebagai permintaan maaf... kita bakar saja ikan ini hahahaha" ups, lagi-lagi dewi Jaejoong keceplosan suara cowonya.

"jangan dewi.. kasihan.." padahal dalam ati si Yunho mencak-mencak, makan aja dhe.. dia dah tahu rahasia kita bego...

"engga deng.. mau ku kasih hukuman aja.. heem.. bersih-bersih ladang selama sepuluh tahun... kupikir itu cukup untuk ikan tua kayak dia, hehehe"

Dari langit, ada cahaya pink dan biru mendekat dewi Jaejoong tahu siapa yang datang.

"panglima? permaisuri?" dewi Jaejoong sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. semua orang yang disitu memberi salam pada panglima dan permaisuri, Ratu Langit Teukie.

"Dewi Jaejoong.. kenapa kamu selalu ada kalo mereka dapat masalah?" kata permaisuri.

"itu ngga sengaja kok Tu..." Jaejoong membela diri.

"begitu kah?.. kyuhyun.. bawa Jaejoong pulang"

"baik ratu ku.." kyuhyun mendekati dewi Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung.. eh... noona.. mari kita pulang..." kyuhyun menggandeng dewi Jaejoong. Yunho melihat wajah kekasihnya itu sendu dan syahdu (bwweee..).

"mianhe.. kayaknya aku ngga bisa menemuimu sementara waktu ini Yunho" batin dewi Jaejoong.

"dewi jaga dirimu baik-baik... aku menunggumu kembali padaku" batin Yunho.

setelah ketiga orang langit itu pergi, dari atas jatuh beberapa kertas, Changmin mengambil kertas tersebut.

"tiket bioskop?" tanya Junsu.

"Upin Ipin?" Yoochun berharap.

"bukan.. ini voucher makan di macD terdekat"

"HOREE!" Junsu loncat kesana kemari, Yoochun ngedance ngga jelas.

"guru..." Changmin paling memahami ekspresi gurunya saat itu, sama seperti ekspresi nya terhadap ratu teukie, mungkin lain kali dia lebih mengenaliku, amin.

"ah.. ayo jalan dan nyari macD..." Yunho berusaha kuat.

"iya.."

seratus meter kemudian mereka makan banyak di macD yang mewah. dari langit dewi Jaejoong senang dengan kebahagiaan Yunho.

"dewi... ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu?" kata panglima kyuhyun.

"eh? siapa?" baru dateng dah ada tamu.

"Jae..."

"OMO!"

series 2. fin

Review? O_O?

**Thanks ya buat yang udah review FF abal ini, sebenernya ini FF SUJU mines DBSK loh… ekekekek ini FF ku yang pertama kali, jadi maaf kalau unsur yaoinya kurang kentel, dan bahasa yang acakadul seenak udel junsu #plak**

**OK! Balesin ripiuuu**

**Cho Seo Ryun**** : iyap… heheheh maaf yah kl uchun jd patkai, ga pk hidung babi kok, tng aja, masih ganteng… eeuumm ku usahakan *lg males ngedit* #plak gomawo reviewnya :3**

**Han Sera : disini kyknya ga ada yoosu deh *kayaknya* iya… awal2 emang dikit eheheh tungguin di part selanjutnya, ok? Gomawo..reviewnya :3**

**Princess kyumin : wkwkwk udah melekat ya perv nya yunpa, ekekek , gomawo reviewnya :3**

**Kang Rae Mi : ini udah update ya, gomawo reviewnya :3**

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch : iya, maaf yaaa… TT^TT di part berikut setelah part 3 ku banyakin deh :3. Bummie tu adeknya chunnie… bukanya naksir chunnie.. eheheh jd siwon ga marah , Suie ama bebek #plak. Setelah part 3 ne? gomawo reviewnya :3**


	3. tiga A

**Inspirated by : ****Kera Sakti Journey to the West**

**Author : Nodame**

**Cast :**** DBSK , SJ **

**Genre : ****Geje, Shonen-Ai.**

**Warning : ****alur gag jelas, don't like? Whatever… EYD GAG JELAS/ACAK2AN, INI FF HUMOR, bukan ROMANCE (agak mellow disini hiksu). **

**Pairing : Acak.. Jangan terlalu berharap. Maaf buat para Shipper, disini cuman ringan aja couplenya… ga terlalu dominan… karena mencocokkan dr parodinya yang memang minim kisah cinta (?). yah, ini ff gue.. suka-suka gue. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. (yang nunggu Yunjae n couple lain, maaf ya kalau masih minim… ini demi kepentingan cerita, sekarang geje2an dulu… kisah cintanya entaran.. ini proses…)**

**Review (maap ga bales lewat PM.. #bow)**

**Kim min lee : wahahahahhaha**

**Kang Rae Mi : eaaa.. heheheh ini udah update, walopun setengah part =_="**

**Princess Kyumin : hehehe heechul g bakal ada.. bocoran ni ff awalnya bukan dewi jaejoong tp dewi heechul, makanya tu cinta pertamanya si.. ehem si.. krn aku pernah dgr gosip kl mrk jg sempet deket #digamparyunho maaf y.. ga bakalan ada heechul di ff ini :3**

.

.

.

PARODI JUNSU SAKTI 3A

.

.

Di kahyangan, Dewi Jaejoong kaget buanged liat sosok yang pernah sangad ia kenal ada di depannya dengan senyum mautnya (emang kibum doang yang punya killer smile).

"Hankyung?" mata Dewi yang emang dari sononya dah belo melotot dalam tempo agak lama.

"Dewi, biar saya ja yang ngembaliin ikan mas itu ke rumah Dewi, saya permisi dulu.." panglima kyuhyun terbang mbawa ikan mas dan segera kabur menuju rumahnya,dia ga mau icut-icutan...

"kamu lagi ngapain?" Hankyung mendekati Dewi Jaejoong.

"ah.. aku ngga lagi ngapa-ngapa kok" Dewi Jaejoong berdiri dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. pelan tapi pasti, cakra Dewi Jaejoong agak meningkat.

"kamu ngga berubah" kata Hankyung sambil membelai pipi Jaejoong yang tambah alus, bweee mantan gue aja kalah putih n mulusnya batin Hankyung.

'engga kok.. hampir sama lah cantiknya ma Jaejoong..' komplain Hankyung.

'ah.. sama ya? maaf-maaf' narator bersiap harakiri.

"aku emang ga berubah... tapi kamu yang selama ini berubah!" Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara aslinya, tiba-tiba.. BUUUGHHH! Dewi Jaejoong memukul Hankyung tepat mengenai pipi kirinya.

"aaww..." Hankyung sampai terlempar ke lantai, dia melihat lukanya di lantai.."lantai bening siapa yang paling tampan?" Dewi Jaejoong menjawab dengan cepat "ya gue lah.." masih dengan emosi, Dewi Jaejoong menendang-nendang kaki Hankyung.

"ngapain si lu balik lagiii... aku enek tahu ngeliat kamu yang bolak-balik ngga pake kabar? lo pikir lu siaaaappeee?" ga beberapa lama ada dua pengawal yang lewat langsung berusaha nenangin Dewinya yang tempramental itu. Pengawal pertama dengan menahan dengan kedua tangannya, pengawal kedua nyari tiang nganggur buat ngiket sang Dewi.

"yah! apean nih.. lepasinn... heh pengawal _blegug_.. berani lu ya ma gue?" Dewi Jaejoong masih berontak walo udah diiket ke tiang. Hankyung yang ngerasa kesakitan berusaha bangkit dan kembali ndeketin Dewi Jaejoong (ga kapok tu anak).

"mianhe.. aku ninggalin kamu..." pandangan Hankyung yang berkaca-kaca, juga Jaejoong yang menyimpan dendam kesumat sangat ironi karena Jaejoong yang terikat kayak sate.

Sebenernya sih... sebenernya... se-be-ner-nya...Dewi Jaejoong pengen banged nangis karena inget kenangan-kenangan mereka dulu, entah itu makan semur jengkol bareng.. nyari kepiting di laut.. sampe-sampe Jaejoong pernah di sengat ubur-ubur karena dia yang ngga bisa tenang joged-joged niru SNSD atau Wonder Girls album terbaru.. bahkan mereka pernah dikejar anjing gila pas ketahuan nyolong mangga tetangga, bener-bener kenangan yang sangad menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua.

"mianhe Jaejoong ah.." Dewi akhirnya menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar kata-kata Hankyung.

DEG! DEG! DEG! Yunho merasa jantungnya berdebar sangad kencang dan berpikir 'jangan-jangan terjadi apa-apa ma Dewiku', Junsu merasa gurunya aneh langsung bertanya

"kenape guru? gelisah amir?" tanya Junsu.

"iye nih..aku ngerasa ngga enak ati.. mungkin ada sesuatu ma Dewi Jaejoong" Yoochun dan Changmin ikut mendengarkan curahan hati sang guru.

"jangan kuatir guru.. walopun Dewi itu 'Dewi yang seperti itu' tapi dia pasti bisa mengatasi segala masalahnya" kata Yoochun.

"iya.. juga.. aku ngga perlu kawatir nih.. ayo jalan" diam-diam Junsu mengambil sehelai rambutnya dan merubahnya jadi nyamuk dan pergi ngeliat sikon Dewi Jaejoong.

Dewi Jaejoong sudah kembali tenang, dia duduk-duduk didepan laptopnya dan bikin video biar di share ke youtube..

"kenapa joongie?" Dewi Sungmin yang sudah berumur ribuan tahun tapi masih kyut ini khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang sedang sedih.

"Dewi sungmin..."

"ini kehidupanmu yang ke delapan, kamu tahu ini kan? kalian hanya berjodoh selama tujuh kehidupan.. ini takdirmu yang sudah ditulis oleh Mahadewa Shindong" Sungmin membelai rambut Dewi Jaejoong.

Ingatan Jaejoong kembali ke tiga ribu tiga ratus tiga puluh tiga tahun yang lalu, saat mahadewa Shindong mengundangnya dinner dan mbicarain masa lalu Dewi Jaejoong.

"annyeong haseyo... Shindong Oppa.. ups, hormat saya mahadewa Shindong" kata Jaejoong dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, bagi seorang Dewi baru ini adalah saat yang mendebarkan, dua hal yang akan terjadi saat ini : 'penceritaan dan penyelesaian masa lalu' dan 'keputusan' apakah dia bisa menjadi seorang Dewi atau tidak.

Apalagi setelah menjalani trainee yang panjang dan pelatihan ini itu yang banyak sekali memakan korban, di ketahui dari hasil penyelidikan korban di TKP terdapat 500 calon Dewi gugur, 50 cedera saat latihan, 7 meninggal dunia dan 6 mayat melarikan diri, sekian. klik.

"Jae...kemari nak.." mahadewa lalu memeluk Dewi dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

"kamu nerves?" tanya mahadewa.

"sedikit.." padahal dari tadi Dewi Jaejoong berkali-kali menutup wajahnya.

"langsung saja aku mulai.. Dewi.. sebenernya di kehidupan pertamamu kamupun seorang Dewi yang hebat tapi karena kesalahan yang besar membuatku harus menghukummu sampai ke kehidupanmu yang ke tujuh" mahadewa mengambil sebuah buku.

"ini adalah kamu di kehidupan pertamamu" Jaejoong hati-hati menerima buku itu. ntar jatuh trus meledak kan gawat.. bakalan batal jadi Dewi, gagal nyaingin Dewi lestari yang karyanya dah best seller itu.. walo cuman bisa bikin dongeng buat bayi, balita dan playgruop-

'Yah! jangan buka kartu gitu dong.. lagi serius ini!' Dewi Jaejoong ngamuk, matanya yang besar ada apinya.

'mi-mianhe..' narator harakiri ke dua kalinya. tacuutt.. hiks..

"buku kenangan? aku... seorang pria dan dewa perang? lalu apa yang nyebabin aku dihukum?" pantes dia ngerasa dia sangat tempramental.

"kamu mencintai seorang pria"

"AAAPPPAAA? PRIA? pria punya selera eh, ngiklan.."

"ya.. dialah dewa petir.. dewa Hankyung" GUBRAAKKKSS, Jaejoong terjatuh dari kursinya. Hankyung.. baru sejam yang lalu mereka bertemu dan ngopi bareng di coffe prince dan sempet ketemu hangyul ma eunchan, diapun ngantri pengumuman kelulusannya.

"kalian saling mencintai.. entah apa arti 'cinta' itu bagi kalian, aku mengutuk kalian berjodoh hanya sampai tujuh kehidupan dan menderita di kehidupan ke tujuh yang akan membuat salah satu diantara kalian sakit hati dan membuat keputusan untuk berpisah selamanya..."

"HUUUAAAAAAAA!" Dewi Jaejoong berteriak, mahadewa hampir jatuh dari kursinya gara-gara kaget. "astagfirullah..." kata mahadewa sambil ngelus dada, kepala Jaejoong kayak mau meledak.. kenangan yang pahit itu terbayang lagi..

.

-Cut! series 3A. fin-

RnR ?

:3


End file.
